


Daddy Lessons

by fabulousreaper



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I really am, I'm so sorry, JFC, M/M, Trans Character, trans!Obi-Wan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Came into this world, daddy's little girl.</p><p>And daddy made a soldier out of me. </p><p> </p><p>(sequel to "Hope")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A LONG ASS TIME! So I've had this idea for a while (since I bought Lemonade) but I've been busy watching Voltron. But here I am, kind of out of it due to a long ass nap, and finally fucking doing it. Enjoy.
> 
> Tip: Try imagine their daughter shifting between a British accent and Australian accent.

Hope was eight years old when Cody first taught her how to shoot a blaster. Originally Obi-Wan had objected to it, stating that she was far too young to learn how to fight. Cody didn't think so, having been taught how to fight since he was two, not to mention how young the Jedi were when they first learned how to wield a lightsaber. Plus, Cody pointed out, they were on a desert planet and enemies of the Empire. If something happened to them their daughter should know how to protect herself. This was how Obi-Wan found himself watching Cody help Hope aim a rather large blaster at a formation of rocks with clasped hands. Her skin was only a shade lighter than Cody's, her once red hair having grown dark into an auburn color. 

"Steady now." Cody said, resting a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder. "Wait until your at least 99% sure that you're going to hit the target, and brace yourself for the kick."

Hope nodded, shifting her stance a bit. She took a deep breath through her nose, and as she released that breath she pulled the trigger. Obi-Wan felt the force swim around her as the round left her rifle, knocking one of the smaller rocks off of it's formation. The shot echoed through the land, Hope pausing for a moment before breaking out into a brilliant smile. She looked up to Cody, her brilliant blue eyes bright with joy.

"I did it, Papa!" She said excitedly, throwing herself into Cody's arms and hugging his midsection.

Cody beamed with pride as he hugged her back and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl!"

Hope then looked to Obi-wan, the excitement in her eyes never faltering. "Did you see that, Daddy? I hit it on my first try!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "Yes, dear, I did."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Really, she couldn't. She should have said no when Luke nudged her in her sleep and asked her if she wanted to go on an adventure. Instead, she asked him what in the galaxy he was talking about, him answering with a simple "I'll show you." She was staying with Luke and his aunt and uncle for a few days, something they did every once in a while. Hope didn't get to see Luke as much as she wanted to seeing how they lived so far away, so sometimes she would stay over at Luke's and vice versa. Hope liked it at the farm seeing how it was much bigger than her small hut, but Luke said that her Papa was way more fun than Owen and Beru could ever be. Not that this wasn't true, it was just nice to be able to have her own room for once. 

Hope watched the entrance of the bar carefully, seeing who was coming and going. Storm troopers usually weren't around there unless they were looking for something, but her dads always told her to be careful. Only recently had they explained to her that Cody was a clone and exactly what that entailed. She felt a part of her always knew that her Papa was different, and honestly she shouldn't be all that surprised considering what her and her Dad were. Obi-Wan told her stories about the Jedi Order, but he didn't tell her about how it all came to an end. Beru actually told her what happened to the Jedi. She was trying to explain why they didn't allow Luke use the force that much and why she shouldn't either. There was a darkness out there that stole force sensitive children from their homes, both Beru and Owen being terrified that this darkness would find her and Luke if they used the force too much. Hope didn't tell Cody nor Obi-Wan that Beru told her this, only keeping a mental note to act surprised when they chose to explain it to her themselves. 

When she glanced to Luke crouching next to her she saw his eyes glued to a speeder with Mandalorian writing on it. Her Mandalorian was a little scratchy, but she was pretty sure that there was a date scribbled on it. After looking around, Luke jumped over the board they had been hiding behind and began to creep his way over to the speeder. Hope rolled her eyes and followed him.

"This is probably the most stupid thing I have ever agreed to do with you." Hope said jut above a whisper. 

Luke flashed a cocky grin at her. "C'mon, it'll be worth it! Besides, this is the only way we'll get a speeder seeing how you said no to using your dad's."

"That'd because I'm not an idiot!" Hope said. "He would know we were taking it before we even turned it on! I'm surprised he's not here now yelling at me about how dangerous and reckless this is!" 

"Aw, come on, it wouldn't be that bad." Luke said.

Hope scoffed. "My dad fought in a  _war,_ remember? You know, the one that no one talks about?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Let's just get this speeder and head to the track before they stop taking entries." 

Hope pursed her lips as she mounted the speeder. "Aren't we a bit young to be entering speeder races?"

Luke sat down behind her. "Nah, I've seen twelve year old's enter, and we're thirteen!"

"Right, because that makes everything better." Hope said sarcastically.

Thankfully the idiot who owned the speeder left the key in the ignition. They probably didn't think that anyone would try to steal it but unlucky for them one kid and another semi-unwilling participant were in town. The motor came to life a bit louder than Hope would have liked, causing her nerves to sky rocket. She quickly pulled out of there, driving down the road quickly but cautiously. Behind her Luke threw his head back and laughed.

"See, what did I tell you? No problem at--"

He shrieked when a blaster shot grazed the side of the speeder. Hope cursed under her breath and sharply turned the speeder into an alley. That was a warning shot. However, the next one may not be so merciful. Without looking back Hope navigated her way through the narrow alley ways, trying to ignore Luke's screaming and suffocating hold around her.  

 "I told you this was a bad idea!" Hope yelled as she swerved around a group of pedestrians. 

"Can we please have the "I told you so" conversation later?" Luke screeched as another blaster shot barely missed his head.

"We might not live to see 'later'! Ugh, and will you please loosen up? You're crushing my ribs!"

"Sorry, the very real threat of death makes me a little tense!"

"Really, now? I thought maybe it was the night air or the sunburn on your neck!"

"Screw you!"

"Oh please, we both know you like dick!"

Suddenly a shot was fired into the engine, causing Hope to try an make a quick stop in turn making them flip to the side. Hope and Luke tumbled against the dirt ground, coming to a sudden stop against the side of a building. Hope felt the wind get knocked out of her, wheezing as her head spun. she heard a horrible thud, which happened to be Luke's head against the ground. When the dust cleared and her vision wasn't swimming as much she saw Luke sprawled out next to her, out cold. Before her stood a man in Mandalorian armor, looking down to her and Luke.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you kids. Now I have to fix my speeder 'cause of you trouble makers." The man said.

Hope had to do a double take at the man's voice. He sounded just like...

"Papa?" She said wearily.

Considering the circumstances this man probably wasn't her father, but he sounded _just like him._ The man seemed taken aback at her comment, kneeling down to take a good look at her. She felt his eyes focus on her face, studying her before taking his helmet off. Hope's eyes widened when she saw the face of her father. Only this face was much younger and didn't have the scar next to his left eye. While the eyes were the same color they were different, these ones much darker and colder. He looked genuinely surprised, looking at her with disbelief.  

"Who are you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

Hope felt her mouth go dry. "You are a clone...are you not?"

His eyes narrowed on her, causing her great worry. "And you? What are you?"

Hope gulped, her voice barely above a whisper. "Half clone."

The man paused before grabbing her and lifting her up onto her feet. She swayed a little, grasping the wall for support. Holding her head with her free hand she looked up to the stranger, confused at his sudden non-hostility. He studied her one last time before shoving his helmet on and turning away.

"Your friend probably has a concussion, so try and lay off grand theft auto. Oh..." The stranger glanced at her. "You never saw me, and I never saw you."

Hope found herself nodding, watching curiously as he left. As soon as Luke came to she commed Owen and Beru, getting an earful both in the message and on the way back home. Both she and Luke were forbidden to leave their homes unless accompanied by an adult for at least a year, Hope getting an hour long lecture about how reckless they had been. She hadn't minded that much, seeing as she brought this on herself when she agreed to help Luke. She just couldn't help but think of that man and the way he looked at her, like he was seeing a ghost.

* * *

Hope fidgeted nervously as she waited outside the hut. The second sun was beginning to set and the horizon was as clear as could be. Nijniru promised her that she would arrive before sunset and traveling at night was dangerous. Hope had offered to make the trip with her, but the Twi'lek insisted that she would be fine on her own. Besides, it was more dangerous for a sixteen year old than an eighteen year old. Hope had faith in her, but with every passing minute she became more nervous. Just as she was about to head out and look the sound of a speeder echoed through the desert. She smiled, relieved, as she saw a pair of lekku whipping in the wind. It took mere moments for the speeder to reach the hut, the yellow Twi'lek girl jumping off and and tackling Hope in a hug. Hope laughed and kissed her cheek, giggling more and Nijniru peppered her neck in kisses.

"How was work?" Hope asked, untangling herself from Nijniru.

"Fine, but not as good as seeing you." Nijniru said flirtatiously.

Hope blushed. "You must be tired. So, are you ready to meet my parents?"

Nijniru smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

With that, Hope took her hand and entered the hut. Obi-Wan and Cody were sitting at the small table in the middle of their home. Obi-Wan was drinking tea listening to Cody talking about something, their hands intertwined on the table. Obi-Wan's hair was gradually becoming grayer by the day, Cody's already fully silver. Even after all these years he still kept his standard military cut, not that either Obi-Wan nor Hope could imagine it any other way. Their conversation fell when Hope entered the hut, their eyes falling onto the girl she was currently holding hands with.

Hope took a deep breath. "Dad, Papa, this is Nijniru...my girlfriend."

Both Obi-Wan and Cody stared at them for a few moments before Cody flashed Obi-Wan a cheeky grin.

"Told ya so."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Cody while Nijniru burst out into laughter.  

* * *

Cody's rasping breath could be heard even outside the hut. He was rarely awake anymore, most of his time spent in a restless sleep. When he was awake, however, all he would do was stare at Obi-Wan and Hope. They were constantly by his side, holding his frail hands in theirs. They rarely got any sleep anymore, their time spent by Cody's side and biting down their fingernails as they waited. That's all they could do at this point, wait. Even with their combined use of force healing they couldn't stop time from taking its toll.

When Hope woke up that morning she and Obi-Wan looked to each other and nodded. Today would be the day, the _last_ day. Cody was awake the entire day, both of them only leaving his side to make tea to calm their nerves. Hope was surprised when Cody let go of her hand, him reaching up and wiping away a tear that she didn't know was falling.

"Don't...cry...darling..." He said, his voice barely audible. "I had...a good life. Was able to...settle down...be with the man I love...and have a beautiful...baby girl."

Hope swallowed and glanced at Obi-Wan. His jaw was tense, the force swimming around him cautiously. Cody lifted Obi-wan's hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles. 

"I don't think...I ever thanked you enough." Cody said.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at Cody. "I should be the one thanking you, old friend. You gave me a life I never thought I could have. Not to mention that you came back to me...for that it is I who have not thanked you enough." 

Cody chuckled weakly. "Well, you have to...remember. You were the one...who did all the work...with Hope. All I did...was roll over and fall asleep."

Obi-Wan blushed and looked down to their entwined hands. "Yes, well, I suppose there's that."

Normally Hope would have been embarrassed to witness their peculiar flirting sessions, but this time she watched intently. This would probably be the last time to hear her father's voice, and definitely the last time she would see Obi-Wan even remotely happy. Hope felt Cody's presence become weaker, and judging by how pained Obi-Wan looked she knew that he felt it too. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed Cody slowly, trying to imprint the feeling of his love's lips in his mind.

"Get some rest, love." Obi-Wan said, his voice strained. "We'll see you in the morning." 

They all knew that wasn't true, but Cody smiled at them none the less. That night Hope and Obi-Wan slept beside Cody, the three of them crammed onto the already too small bed. When Hope woke in the morning Cody's body was completely still, Obi-Wan no where to be seen. She willed tears away as she kissed her father's forehead, moving out of the bed to find her other father. She found him on his knees outside, staring into the horizon with puffy eyes. This was the worst Hope had seen him. 

"Hope..." Obi-Wan said quietly. "Go check the wells."

Hope pursed her lips and nodded, quickly moving to the back of the house. She tried her best to block out the horrific wailing, tears of her own falling into the sand. Before they buried Cody, Hope whispered final words to him.

 _"March on, daddy."_ She said in Mandalorian.  

They worked in silence, only taking a moment after they laid the headstone. As they stood Hope wrapped an arm around her dad, them leaning into each other. In the distance Hope saw three blue figures watching them. She gasped and nudged Obi-Wan, both of them looking into the distance. Hope saw her father, seeing a man who looked just like him with an arm around a Togruta woman. They smiled at her and Obi-Wan, turning and fading as they walked away. Cody watched them leave, waving one last time to his daughter and love before fallowing the other two spirits. Obi-Wan held Hope a bit closer, holding onto the last piece of Cody he had. 

* * *

A year later, Hope screams as she watches her father be cut down by a metal monster. It takes most of Luke's strength to drag her back onto the ship, despite his own grief. When they are safe they weep together, clutching onto each other for dear life. With Owen, Beru, and Obi-Wan gone all they had were each other. 

Hope didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> @myself
> 
> chill angst lord


End file.
